Thresh/Trivia
General * Thresh was the first champion released in 2013. ** His base health at level 18 was also 2013 on release. * Thresh was the first champion to cost on first week after release. * The Chain Warden's name originated from Proto-Germanic verb Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 426. * Thresh and used to be the only champions classified as before having their roles changes in 2013. ** and are the only two in-game tethered abilities without a minimum leash range. * Thresh, , , and are the only champions who don't use projectiles for their basic attacks. ** Thresh has three different basic attack animations (depending on how far he is from the target he is hitting) as well as a special death animation when killed while is active (he laughs spitefully at the affected target) * Thresh glides when having high movement speed. * Thresh's dance references dancing (he swings his and , or his scythe and the lantern's hook if he cast before dancing). ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * is the first in-game ability that grants an allied displacement. * and a fully-ranked apply the strongest in-game (99%) * Thresh's login screen music references and/or . ** Thresh, , , and are the only champions to feature lyrics in their login themes. * Thresh was the first champion to feature a Death animation on his Classic skin. * Death Recap reads "You have opened . Your prize: death" if the ability was involved in the kill. * Thresh is named after , who popularized WASD movement keys and is considered the first professional gamer. Quotes ; * references }} and the . * He shares quotes with... ** }} ** }} ** }} ** }} ** }} ** }} ; * references . Skins ; * His resembles a . * He might be referencing by ( used to be called 'Keeper of Lost Souls'). ; * He references . * He resembles from . * He has two animations (one where he pulls out a treasure chest and strikes the pose, another where he pulls out a tire and slumps in disappointment). ; * He was released in celebration of the start of the Season 3 World Championship. * He references the (tails on his robe, dreadlocks on his head, crest on his back, his pieces). * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * The mask he is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * The visual effects for shield resemble from . * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * He was released in celebration of Samsung Galaxy White winning the Season Four World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Mata. * He pulls out a Summoner's Cup in his animation. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * He references by . * The frog that gets sucked by his Dark Star (taunt) appears in 's recall animation. * He shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** Relations * Thresh was a member of the Brotherhood of Dusk located in the heart of the Blessed Isles, turned undead when the struck. * Thresh tricked wife Senna, claiming her and storing it in his . ** Thresh and met again when the Harrowing descended upon Bilgewater after ship was destroyed. was able to drive Thresh away with Senna's help from the Chain Warden's . The Purifier is now seeking passage to the Shadow Isles in order to reclaim his wife's soul from Thresh's grip. Category:Champion trivia Category:Thresh